I Think I Love You
by justtwoguys
Summary: Bat. Multi-chapter. Don't like don't read.


The full moon shown down on a weak Cat Valentine as she staggered through the abandoned streets of her neighborhood. The unusually cold air nipped at her exposed skin as she wandered around aimlessly. The heel of her left shoe had snapped off, so she took both off and carried them loosely in her hands.

She watched the lights flick off inside the warm houses along the street, and wished she could grab a blanket and fall asleep by a fireplace in her own house.

Cat continued to fantasize about being warm and going to sleep, but suddenly a car's horn went off beside her.

She jumped about a mile high and flinched. The loud beep made her head hurt again.

Cat looked over and noticed the car was sitting idly, with the window rolled down.

"Cat? What the hell are you doing?" asked a masculine voice from within the car.

She leaned down and looked into the car. It was Beck.

He was staring at her with anger and confusion on his face.

"Why are your clothes so dirty and ripped?" he asked, a worried expression dancing across his handsome features.

Cat stared at him blankly. She was off in her own world.

Beck sighed heavily and unlocked his car doors.

"Get in." he ordered.

Cat slowly shuffled to the car door and fumbled with the handle. After she opened it, she winced as she got in and settled into the seat.

Beck hit the gas pedal and they started to drive towards Cat's place.

"Once again I ask: What the hell were you doing?" he asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Cat closed her eyes as her expression contorted to one of fear and sadness. Beck glanced over at her nervously.

"You...you don't have to tell me..." Beck said. Cat nodded. A single tear escaped and slid down her pale cheek.

After a few more minutes of silence, Cat asked "Why are you out driving so late?" with a croaky voice.

Beck swallowed painfully and squinted his eyes.

"I was at Jade's. We argued...and then we broke up..." Beck stated quickly.

Cat let out a simple "Oh."

He nodded and glared at the rode. His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white.

Cat reached out and rested her dainty hand on his arm. He glanced at her and his eyes softened. It was an effect Cat had on people. You just can't stay mad around her.

She offered him a small smile.

As Cat's house came into view, she began to fidget and squirm in her seat.

"What's wrong?"

Cat looked up into his eyes. Beck noticed hers were watering.

"I...I'm scared. My family is all gone. They went on a trip." she said.

"Without you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you scared, Cat? You've stayed home alone before."

"Not at night. Besides...it's a _full moon_ tonight. The werewolves..." she started, but she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut again.

Beck let out a loud laugh. Noticing the hurt and confusion crossing Cat's face, he stifled his laughter and coughed.

"The werewolves?" He asked, trying to clear his voice of laughter.

"Yes. They're all out tonight. I thought I saw one in the woods earlier..." Cat whispered.

"Why were you in the woods? They are miles and miles away."

"I know."

Beck parked in her driveway and turned his body to face her. He knew Cat was absolutely terrified of the woods, and wondered why she would be out there.

"What happened, Cat? Didn't you go on a date with Danny tonight?" Beck asked, growing worried about her.

Cat whimpered slightly and let more tears slide down her face.

"Tell me." Beck said, gently, but firmly.

Cat's watery eyes looked up into his own. She swallowed and nodded.

"I-I was in Danny's car. He said he wanted to go to the woods. I told him I d-didn't like the woods."

That was an understatement.

"He said that I was being a baby and started driving there. I screamed at him and tried to get out of the car, but he wouldn't let me.

It seemed like we were driving for about an hour into the deep forest."

Cat sniffled.

"I kept crying and screaming. He brought me to this clearing and parked the car. A bunch of his friends came from the trees and yanked me out of the car. I screamed as loud as I could but they held my arms so I couldn't hit them.

Danny was laughing. The sound was so evil. The other boys started tugging on my clothes, trying to get them off. I cried and cried, Beck. I felt so used and dirty. One boy had a camera. He was videotaping the other guys take off my clothes. I was stripped to my undies and bra. They touched me, Beck! I didn't want them to touch m-me!" Cat screamed/cried.

Beck reached over and rubbed Cat's shoulder lightly. Cat flinched from the contact.

"After that they all went to their cars and left. I was all alone in the forest. I was so scared. _So scared!_ I put on my clothes and tried to walk home. I followed the path we drove to the clearing on. The werewolves were everywhere! I could hear them moving in the woods. I could feel their hungry eyes watching me!" Cat cried even louder.

Beck had had enough. He reached over and pulled Cat's small figure over to his lap. His muscular, tan arms encircled her tiny frame and hugged her tightly. Beck swore to punch Danny until his face caved in the next time he saw him.

Cat clung to him and let her tears be soaked up by his shirt. She buried her face into his chest and cried, the strong sobs racking through her petite body.

Beck held the trembling girl until she was quietly hiccupping.

"Did they rape you, Cat?" Beck asked slowly.

He felt Cat's head shake 'no' against his chest, but her grip on his torso grew tighter. They sat in Beck's old car for a few more minutes, Cat clinging to Beck as though her life depended on it.

She let Beck go and crawled back over to the passenger's seat. Cat attempted to exit the car, but Beck put a strong hand on her skinny arm.

"Would you please stay with me tonight?" Cat asked suddenly.

Beck nodded and let his hand fall off of her arm.

After they got out of the car and entered Cat's cozy home, Cat found some blankets in the closet and started a fire to warm up by. She wrapped the blanket around herself and lay down beside the flames.

Beck took another blanket and placed it over himself. He was lying on his side next to Cat by the fireplace. The carpet was plush enough that he didn't have to worry about his back hurting when he woke up the next morning.

"Beck?" Cat called quietly.

"Yes, Kitty?" Beck asked, using his nickname for her when they were children.

She giggled softly before she responded,

"Thank you for finding me. I'm glad it's you that's with me." She confessed.

_I'm glad I was the one that's with you, too._ Beck thought.

_Woah. Did I really just think that?_

He shook the thought out of his head and looked over to find that Cat had fallen asleep. Her smooth skin glowed slightly in the light of the fire and her pink lips were slightly parted.

_I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her..._

Beck's eyes widened as the random thought entered his mind.

Though he had broken up with Jade, it didn't feel right to think about kissing other girls. Especially Cat, the closest thing Jade had to a best friend.

_Jade has been pushing, no shoving, us apart ever since Tori came to school. I don't think I love her the way I used to. _

Beck's brow furrowed as he realized what he was thinking was the truth.

_Do I really not love Jade anymore?_

He remembered the way Jade used to act around him. She opened up, showing him the real her.

The real Jade was vulnerable and broken. Beck loved every shattered piece of her and did his best to repair her damaged heart. It seemed like he was doing and great job, but then Tori showed up. Jade shut him off and they argued more and more. Beck felt his love for Jade slowly fade away.

_That's not true. I love Jade...I'm just not _in love_ with her._

He knew that was true. He loved Jade, but he no longer saw her as his lover.

Beck chuckled slightly as a quiet snore escaped from Cat. She rolled over so Beck's face was inches from her and sighed.

Beck resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her face. He watched her nose twitch and smiled at the adorable girl lying in front of him, even though she wasn't awake to see his perfect grin.

_Do I like Cat?_ Beck asked himself.

Cat was strange, but she was also kind, generous and always optimistic.

_In time I guess I'll see..._

He spent his last few minutes awake watching the sleeping red head.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Cat's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at a slumbering Beck next to her. His nose was only centimeters from hers.

She inhaled deeply. She smiled as she realized Beck smelled like a combination of green apples and pine needles.

Cat shuddered. Pine needles. They reminded her of forests, with reminded her of last night. She was already terrified of the woods in the first place.

Beck slowly opened his dark brown eyes. Once he realized cat was awake and watching him, he rubbed the sleep away and sat up.

"Good morning." Cat said.

Beck smiled crookedly at her and stretched, groaning as his shoulder popped.

"Do you want breakfast?" Cat asked, getting up and walking to her kitchen.

"I should probably get going. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Beck asked, standing up and following her.

Cat stopped by the counter next to the sink and hesitated before answering.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine..."

Beck frowned and stared at Cat's clothes. She was still wearing the dirty, torn clothes from the night before.

"Go change." He ordered.

Cat nodded obediently and turned around to go upstairs.

Beck wandered back out to the living room and settled onto the couch. A few seconds later he heard a door shutting and a shower starting.

A picture on the little coffee table in front of him caught Beck's eye, and he lifted it from the glass surface to examine it closer.

It was a picture of an 11 year old Cat next to her parents and a boy who Beck assumed was her brother. He looked 14-ish.

A series of loud thumps and clunks came from the upstairs restroom Cat was in.

"OWIE! OW!" A pained Cat screamed.

"Cat?" Beck yelled as he bounded up the stairs three at a time.

He tried to open the door but Cat screamed again.

"Beck! No! I'm naked!"

"I don't think that matters now Cat! Are you okay? What happened?"

'Wait a second! I can reach the towel!"

Beck heard a soft grunt of pain and effort and a plop as a large towel hit the ground. A few seconds later Cat said, "Okay! You can come in..."

Beck opened the door and saw a helpless, soaked Cat propped up on her elbow next to the tub with a bright yellow towel covering her lady parts. He turned off the shower, which was still running, and kneeled by her wet body.

He gingerly placed a hand on her bare back and helped her sit up. She grimaced in pain.

"What did you do, Kitty?" Beck asked, smiling slightly.

Cat grinned sheepishly and moved the towel to cover herself up more.

"I slipped and fell out of the tub. I'm sorry!" Cat explained and apologized.

Beck couldn't help the loud chuckle that escaped from between his lips. Cat smiled and giggled at the laughing Beck.

"Come on. You'll be sore for a while, but I know you can handle it." Beck said as he lifted Cat to her feet.

"Close your eyes!" Cat squealed.

Beck obeyed.

Cat adjusted the towel until she could hold it up and lean on Beck for support.

"Okay. You can open them." Cat said softly.

He opened his eyes and helped Cat to her bedroom.

_This is a lot of pink..._ Beck thought as he gazed at the bright pink walls and bedspread.

He put Cat onto her bed and backed away.

"You get dressed. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes?" Beck asked.

Cat nodded and he left her to get dressed.

After about ten minutes, Cat came downstairs. Her hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing a floral pink dress that had short sleeves and ended just above her knees. A brown leather belt circled her tiny waist. The whole outfit should have clashed with her hair, but it actually complimented Cat's natural beauty.

Beck couldn't help but notice how good she looked without all the normal makeup she usually wore.

"How about we go out and get some frozen yogurt?" Beck suggested

Cat's face light up animatedly and she basically bounced up and down as she waited for Beck to grab his car keys and put on his jacket.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Cat squealed as they walked (Cat ran) to Beck's car.

After a short drive, they pulled up to FroYo, Cat's favorite frozen yogurt place.

The air in the little shop was comfortably cool.

A man behind the counter asked what they wanted.

"Vanilla with gummy bears and strawberries!" Cat said excitedly.

"Plain chocolate for me." Beck said coolly.

After getting their ice cream, Cat took Beck's hand and tugged him over to a table in the corner by a window.

Cat talked happily about random things. Even though he wasn't really absorbing the small red head's words, Beck was glad she was happy.

Cat was currently talking about a time when her brother got an olive stuck up his nose when she froze in lace. Her eyes widened and her lips parted ever so slightly as the color drained from her face.

Beck glanced behind him.

It was Danny and some blonde slut.

Beck turned back to Cat and tried to block Danny from view.

"It's okay. I won't let him hurt you." He assured her. Cat only whimpered and trembled.

Danny's loud laughter echoed across the small shop and Cat whimpered again. She suddenly jumped up and ran out of the place faster than Beck thought she could.

He got up slowly and glared at Danny as he passed. Danny shrugged and laughed again.

Beck snapped.

He grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"You touch Cat again, you die. Got it?"

Any hint of humor left Danny's face and he nodded.

Beck let go of his shirt and shoved him away before turning on his heel and exciting the shop in search of Cat.

She was behind the building, throwing up all the ice cream she just ate.


End file.
